Of Their Own Accord/Trivia
Trivia Bunker *This bunker is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is a Washington D.C. Metro subway line that runs underneath the National Mall. It appears the player starts somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be within the station's utility tunnels. *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. * In the first room the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating will be a Corporal. These are the soldiers playing basketball in "S.S.D.D.". *When the player is leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of what seems to be an interrogation room; if the player looks into the window there will be a chair and a dead Army Ranger (the red camo lines on his uniform are actually blood) with blood across the walls. *A Ranger will hand Dunn his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he charges it like an M4A1, pulls a handle at the back, while the SCAR has its charging handle along the hand-guard. *After exiting the bunker, the player sees a soldier get hit by a mortar and dying; this was seen in the Infamy trailer. At least one other soldier dies in the exact same way once the player gets out. He's unique in the fact that he holds his gun when he dies, unlike the rest of the AI that just drop their weapons instantly to the ground. Despite this, the death animations still portray as though the person was still holding onto the gun when they die, when in reality they are empty-handed. *There are Ch-46 Sea Knight choppers evacuating civilians. The Sea Knight is used only by the Marines. The only explanation for it being there is that this was a joint Army/Marine operation. *To the left, an Abrams tank is seen putting suppressing fire on the crows nest the player clear later on; this fire will cause a ringing sound. If the player stay's in this area long enough, a Javelin missile will destroy the tank and kill the player. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. *As the player reaches the surface in the beginning, it is possible to see a Ranger with binoculars on the other side of the wall, just behind the M1 Abrams. This is one of four places in which binoculars are seen, one being Col. Marshall in "Whiskey Hotel", the guards on the towers in Phoenix Army base in "S.S.D.D." and the other in "Team Player". *There is a soldier carrying a wounded soldier into the bunker. Sometimes the wounded soldier's name will be "Pelayo", the name of the pilot the player must rescue at the end of "Shock and Awe". Also, homage is given to her copilot Keating, who was killed in the crash and whose name appears at the beginning of this level. *In the bunker, the player can see rangers using army laptops. The laptops share the same models of those that are used to control guided killstreaks in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer. *There is a soldier named Kriegler. His name is seen repeatedly in Mulitplayer and Spec-ops. He is an Employee at Infinity Ward. *In the station radio chatter, someone mentioned 2 F-35s although they are never see in the game. *In the bunker, there will be a soldier trying to revive another soldier with CPR. He eventually appears to give up and walk away from the soldier. However, if the player shoots the wounded soldier lying down, there will still be the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. There is a possibility that the soldier performing the CPR succeeded in reviving the wounded soldier, and went away to help another wounded soldier. This is enforced by the fact that when you put your crosshairs on the soldier he was reviving, it still shows his name and rank. *The starting magazine for the M16A4 in the bunker is five bullets short of being full however in game this is not possible as the M16A4 fires in a three round burst in-game. *It is possible to kill soldiers in the bunker with claymores without receiving the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message by planting a claymore and shooting it. If the player kills the soldiers sleeping on the cots, both the soldiers and the cots will strangely disappear, but the area where the cot was is still tangible and can be stood on. *In this level the player can change the timer on the level tag, simply by waiting around in the bunker, for example after waiting around for a few minutes when the player does leave it could be 18.52.24. or sprint straight to the exit and have it at 18.40.30. *Outside of the map, on the right with the barbed wire, there should be a soldier on a minigun and next to him is a search light. If the player enables noclip and walks up to it, it will say press [] to mount gun. It will have the icon of an MG-42. It does no damage like the one outside of the map in Charlie Don't Surf, and it is hard to see any targets because the light still blocks the view. *An MH-6 Little Bird that can be seen picking up a squad up a squad of Rangers and then taking off near the starting point has no pilot or co pilot. *When the Navy SEALs are seen fastroping from the UH-60 Blackhawk onto the roof of the building, sometimes ironically one of the names of the men is Pvt. Seal. *While in the bunker there is a row of body bags. Department of Commerce *When the player enters the building, there will be an elevator door opening and closing on an American soldier's dead body. Inside this elevator is a piece of Enemy Intel. *The White House can be seen from the Department of Commerce, and its South Lawn appears intact. There also appears to be a makeshift Russian camp on the Ellipse, with several tents and UAZ jeeps. *From a hole in a second floor wall, the player can see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed) and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the freakin' Capitol Building, man..." This same scene is visible on the game's cover. *If looking at the capitol through a scoped weapon (There is one in the bunker and one on the wall across the street) the player can see a large hole in the capitol's dome, similar to the game Fallout 3 *The line of BCT1 vehicles can be seen as an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If the player gets to the right angle, the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch can be seen. *In the same part, three Russian Mi-28s fly past in an attack formation. This could be yet another reference to the film'' Red Dawn''. *During the assault, the player reaches some gardens. A soldier can be seen dragging a dead comrade away, this soldier is scripted to die in that position, and has no tag when crosshairs are put on him. *In the gardens, there are some signs which are the same as the ones in every exhibit of the Museum. They all say: "Covering all your bases: reproduction" *When the player destroys the SAM battery on a balcony, an American can be heard saying, "...we're on our way out. On your feet Ranger, we are leaving!" This same line (with 'soldier' instead of 'Ranger') was said by Captain Price in "Crew Expendable". *The corpses of the Rangers above will never disappear unlike any other Rangers. *If the player looks closely at the SAM battery, it has YAIM-120A written near the tip of each missile. *If one looks closely at the dead soldier in the elevator, he appears to have been dead for some time as he has a strange, almost zombie looking, appearance. *Also, from above, the soldier appears 4 times before one enters the Crows Nest. *Soldiers that fire from behind door cover fire their FAL's as fully automatically, but when one picks them up, they are just normal semi-automatic FALs w/ Shotgun. * If the player looks through the SE hole on the 2nd floor, he can get a clear view of the Capital Dome and The Museum of Natural History. Crow's Nest *Russian soldiers are seen using American-made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers. This is inaccurate, as the USA has placed safety measures in the missiles programming to prevent them from ever being able to be used against US Forces. In reality, the missiles would fire, fly over their target, and then simply continue flying away, never actually engaging the target. However, it is entirely possible the Russians managed to remove this safeguard. These may have been Russian reverse engineered copies of the Javelin system. However, if it is a reversed engineered copy, it was copied wholesale, as the indicators on the optics are in English, rather than Russian. *The Javelin attacks the enemy vehicles in direct-fire mode, but attacks helicopters in top-attack mode. The indicator light will always show direct-fire, though. *It is possible to pick up a Javelin and destroy the three BTR-80s before getting on the sniper rifle. One is seen approaching the evac site from the north, while the two others approach from the west. *Foley tells Ramirez to "scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument", but the enemy soldiers actually approach from the west. *Foley can be seen using the Javelin after he says, "Use some of this ordnance to take out the enemy vehicles!", however Dunn uses a Stinger. *The M82 Barrett .50cal, seen on third person, it has just a normal sniper scope, but when aimed down the sights, it has a thermal scope. *The Barrett in this level has its front iron sight flipped up, which is more evidence that the developers simply re-used the Barrett from One Shot, One Kill. *This can be the only level where there is excessive blood in all MW2 storyline, since the player can see so much liquid coming out of the Ultranationalists when killing them with the .50cal sniper rifle. *Enemy infantry converge on the player's position only after firing the ten shots on the Barrett .50cal. *The Barrett .50cal on this level is unique. The player cannot move with it, and its Thermal Scope is the only scope with a controllable zoom in the whole game, similar to the one in One Shot, One Kill. Also, it is the only time the gun is referred to the M82 rather than the Barret .50cal. *The player can use the M82 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *If the player waits around for a while, the Washington Monument outpost may say that their combat effectiveness is dropping. Also, based on dialogue found in the game files, the Russians will eventually overrun the Washington Monument evac site. This may result in a mission failure, although it is not tested. *After the player drops the Javelin, the player is given a fully loaded M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ Holographic Sight, whether the player keeps it from the beginning of the level or not. *Next to the door, there is also an M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ ACOG. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, the soldier who uses a shotgun to breach one of the doors pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014, which does not need be pumped. The same animation was used in "Charlie Don't Surf" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as its the default animation for characters using shotguns. *Even if the player sprints the entire way to UH-60 Black Hawk, passing Foley, he will always appear ahead of the player at the helicopter. *Not reaching the rooftop before the counter is up shows the message "You did not reach the rooftop helicopter in time", although once the checkpoint is reached, the player has an unlimited amount of time before having to actually board the chopper. *There will always be an enemy hiding behind a door on the second level. He will only break through when the player reaches this floor. There also seems to be nothing behind the door, just a black wall. *When the player uses the M82, the player cannot destroy vehicles where as in real life, an M82 would heavily damage the BTRs and the helicopters. *There are an unlimited number of enemies once the player reaches the rooftop. *The player can shoot down the helicopter that flies over near the roof top with the M203. *The player can be run over by the Black Hawk if the player stands right underneath it when it lands. Helicopter Ride *The SEALs on the rooftop are wearing the same uniforms as the Army Rangers. *Although the objective is to link up with SEALs on the rooftop, they have already boarded Little Bird helicopters. *When the chopper is passing the evac site, a Sea Knight can be seen turned onto its side. This is due to a script error. (Confirmed for PS3) *The Washington evac site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "Have to leave some of these people behind." *The Department of Justice is misplaced. The building should be the Organization of American States. *If the player does not shoot the minigun at all, the helicopter will not get damaged, nor will the scripts/storyline change. *During radio chatter (on the helicopter) it is heard that they have to leave some of these people behind. This is similar to the American Embassy Evacuation in the Vietnam War. At the beginning of the level, when passing the evacuation site if glitching out of the level and into the evac site only 4 civilians can be seen and none of which react to anything. Strangely, if they are shot the player is killed with the message "You were killed by an exploding barrel". Also the helicopters are not solids and if the player boards one they will fall through the ground. They are also the same models from Crash (the helicopter) and say Marines on them. *Just as the chopper takes off, there is an Mi-28 about to fire on it, the player cannot destroy it because a Ranger is scripted to destroy it with a Stinger missile. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, a SEAL team member is caught in its skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *The Black Hawk in which the player rides is scripted to go down whether the player destroys all the SAM sites or not. *The player cannot hit friendlies at the crash site. Attempting to will shoot through them and hit anything behind, similar to non-hardcore gamemodes in multiplayer. *The player's rifle will always reload when Foley gives Ramirez the magazine after the crash, the player will not retain any unused ammunition. *When on the crash site, when the screen flashes "Low Ammo" someone will scream "Last Mag!" It is unknown whether it is Ramirez or Cpl. Dunn because the voice sounds the same. And Foley gives the player a Last Mag because he may have heard the scream. *Oddly, Foley gives the player a magazine for an M4 though he carries a SCAR-H, but it is possible Foley found it on the ground and picked it up. *One of the Rangers magically disappears on the helicopter before the player goes to the Washington Monument. *A Little Bird can be seen flying and then disappear. *Pvt. Wade hands the player a M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic from the ground, even if the player did not keep that weapon. Miscellaneous *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS), the current national warning system for the U.S. It was put into place in 1997, superceding the EBS. The longer tones are the header for the message and the shorter is the end of message trailer. Normally a voiceover would be reading off the text that appears onscreen between the two tones. *The part where the player neutralizes Russian infantry at the World War II Memorial was seen in the launch trailer. *The partially damaged Washington Monument appears to have exposed steel reinforcing girders; however, the real monument is made entirely of stone with no steel reinforcement. The same can also be seen in the game Fallout 3. *If noclip is used and the player goes out into the street on the right and walks up to the spotlight next to the Humvee it will say 'Press use button to use' the player may then control the spotlight and shoot as if it were a machine gun however the light blocks the player's view. The use symbol for it is that of a MG42. *This can be the only level where the player can use 2 turrets (3 with 'noclip' glitch), first, the spotlight, then, the Barrett, and later, the pintle-mounted Minigun on the UH-60 Blackhawk. There is one more by doing hacks when you blow up a barrel by a car and there is a Pave low (Jolly Green Giant) turret but the pickup emblem is the MG4 and it looks like a square with a strange arch over it. Its hitmarker is nothing which is strange. *There appears to be a partial solar eclipse in this level. This is backed up by the sun being on the opposite side of the Earth at the time. *There is an Easter Egg at the beginning of this mission. Inside the bunker with the Rangers, some of the soldiers seem to have names of the people that created the game, such as Sgt. Bowling (Robert Bowling), Pvt. Zampella (Vince Zampella) and Pvt. West (Jason West). These names seem to be chosen randomly, some will be there, but next time the mission is loaded they may not. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2